Welcome, Little Sorceress!
Welcome, Little Sorceress! is the 1st episode on Season 1 of the series Mega Cosmetic Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress. It aired on September TBA, 2020. Summary In this episode, Maia was chosen as the hero of Utropollis and becomes a sorceress to fight crime for Trenton. Plot The beginning of the episode is Maia exploring around in Trenton, New Jersey, on her way to school, she stops and looks at the displays of art. Suddenly, a scary face in the painting snarls at her and smoke-like monsters chase her. During the chase, she sees a pure light (which the monsters fade away from the light) and encounters a seraphic woman to become a magical girl like her and gives her a mysterious ornament. But it turns out to be a dream, Maia fells from her bed and wakes up. Her dog, Comet, comes in her room and licks her face. Maia pets him and gets dressed for school, Maia's mom is cooking breakfast for her, Frederick, and Loretta. After they were done eating, their dad drives them to school. Maia arrived at Broxbert Middle School, her friends, Lucy and Conor greet her and walks to class together. In class, Ms. Thorndike gives Maia and the students their work. When they were done, it was recess time for the kids. Maia begins daydreaming about a magical girl she can be and discover more of the intergalactic history, she draws herself in the picture and her friends of what they'll look like when it (kinda) comes true. It was lunch time, Lucy and Conor were chatting and Maia sits with them. She talks to them that she's a magical girl and it was in her dreams, which Suzie and her two friends Trixie and Brooke overheard them and starts laughing at them. Suzie snatches Maia's sketchbook, rips a paper off, crumples it and discards it on the puddle, she and the other girls walked away laughing. Maia starts to weep and her friends console her. An ice cream truck comes by and Lucy gets ice cream for herself, Conor, and Maia (which cheers her up a little). It was the end of the school day and Maia takes the taxi home, she goes in the house and does her homework. Maia goes out for a stroll occasionally "stimming" and daydreaming, she sees a giant glowing pipe and accidentally falls in. She was saved by a unicorn and the both landed to safely, Maia's eyes were beheld looking at everything so very futuristic and fairytale-like. Maia walks around and she finds the headquarters of the sorceresses, she knocks and the gate opens. She finds a seraphic woman from her dreams, Lady Cassiopeia greets herself and the other sorceresses. Maia explains about her childhood life that she was bullied and has a difficulty to loud noises, Cassiopeia understands Maia's statement that she dealt with. Cassiopeia explains the trouble of Utropollis's fate and Madame Absinthe tries to steal her soul, but was stopped by the sorceresses. Absinthe has a goal to steal people's souls/spirits in order to rule the land of Utropollis. Cassiopeia and Maia traveled to Trenton where she lives, Maia describes Trenton as the city of peace. Meanwhile, there was a massive crowd in panic while a darkened villain is destroying the town. Maia and Cassiopeia finds a place to take cover, and there they spotted Madame Absinthe with an unawakened boy in the crystal. Cassiopeia depends on Maia to be the chosen one and be a hero to save her hometown, Maia accepts her demand and transforms into a sorceress, Mega Cosmetic Maia. Characters Main characters * Maia Parker/Mega Cosmetic Maia * Lucy Newton * Conor Beckett Major/Minor characters * Lady Cassiopeia * Scarlett * Azure * Sage * Citrine * Ginger * Fuchsia * Penny * Orchid * Annabelle Parker * James Parker * Frederick Parker * Loretta Parker * Comet * Suzie Hawkins * Trixie Harper * Brooke Esther * Ms. Thorndike Trivia * TBA Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes